


【团兵】战前夜话

by elsaqiu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaqiu/pseuds/elsaqiu
Summary: 利威尔突然明白，原来酒的滋味竟然如此之苦。
Relationships: ER - Relationship, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 16





	【团兵】战前夜话

**Author's Note:**

> 给一位作者怨老师的生日贺礼

利威尔关上了门，从团长的会议室走了出来，沿着堡垒的石制回廊走着，夕阳的余晖照进了这栋厚重的建筑，直打在他的侧脸上，让他有点睁不开眼。几分钟前，埃尔文整个人坐在窗前，背对着阳光和他说了一番话。

食物的气息从食堂里飘了上来，战前的最后一顿晚餐，调查兵团诸人都忙碌得做着准备。王政刚被推翻的时候，104的那群小鬼怂恿着希丝特莉亚去揍他的模样还历历在目，现在希丝特莉亚也已经成了女王。而这短短的六年间，他这个人类最强总在失去，法兰，伊丽莎白，整个利威尔班，在几堵破墙下，不知魂归何处。而那个把他从地下街混混头子变成人类最强的埃尔文，也在决心作死，他却只能去相信所谓的判断，不然呢？他真希望有人能捶他一拳，把他垂出这番毫无用处的多愁善感。会议结束了，他想把身上这一本正经的大衣换掉，虽然很暖和，但那坚硬的材质简直像把他捆在了笼子里。

利威尔推开门走进了屋子，脱下绿色的军装外套，挂在衣架上，只穿着内里单薄的衬衫。他依在桌沿边，扭头就看桌上那一堆沾血的自由之翼的徽标，格外刺目。

午夜梦回的时候，这些徽标的主人似乎都会回来和他说说话，对此他显得早已麻木，可是在大战前夜的前夕，突然格外的烦躁和恼火起来。虽然在地下街的时候感谢抢劫偷盗，可他并不喜欢杀人，那些猪脑肥肠的家伙，血溅出来还带着温热气息的感觉让他作呕，无论洗多少遍，都还是脏得像屎。然而，经年来，斩杀的巨人居然也是曾经活生生的人类，这却是多么的可笑。埃尔文断臂后醒来那诡异的微笑，似乎又昭示这个用梦想打动他的男人，另有所图。可为什么他却从来没有谈起过，甚至是对他，一个阿克曼，一个朝夕相伴的战友，一个说不出来是什么的存在，可他却没有资格在这里想这些。

抬头瞥见凯尼阿克曼留给他的那罐针剂，还有半瓶从他身上搜出来的高级白兰地。  
凯尼总是出现在那间酒馆，点着一盏忽明忽暗的煤油灯，坐在木桌边喝着那永远也喝不完的酒。他也不明白，酒有什么好喝的，凯尼总是沉醉在酒里一个人，把他撂在一边。  
所以他讨厌酒，后来他明白，那酒里都是孤独的味道。  
而红茶则好的多，总是热气腾腾暖人脾胃。  
他有点想念红茶的味道，下楼去看看104那群小鬼们在搞什么。  
顺手抄起了凯尼的半瓶酒，他总觉隐隐约约觉得这半瓶酒会派点什么用途。

利威尔顺着楼道走了下去，膝盖上的伤还有点隐隐作痛，夕阳西沉，灯火初上。  
叫嚷声，打斗声，干杯声，锅碗瓢盆，刀叉杯盏叮叮当当的声音深深浅浅得钻进了他的耳朵。食堂里难得的灯火通明，兵团众人对于明日来临的大战都充满着希望，即将收复失地的喜悦在空气中飘荡。一种人正围着中心的两个人，艾伦和让一脸傻样，不知道为了什么打得不可开交。一片欢腾的景象，猛得让他刚平复一些的烦躁，突然又升腾了起来。  
一步迈开，冲到两人前，对着肚子一人一记老拳。

“喂，你们所有人都闹过头了。“利威尔冷冰冰的声音突然打断了整个欢闹的现场。  
“都给我睡觉去。“利威尔命令到。让不争气得在一边发出一阵呕吐的声响。  
“还有给我打扫干净。”利威尔又补充了一句。  
被绑在柱子上捂着嘴的萨沙布劳斯挣扎了几下。  
食堂里的人纷纷散去了，一切又恢复成了战争中的沉寂，唯独剩下木钟滴答滴答的声响。

利威尔只想出去走走，看看那片星空，那片王城，那些熟悉的街道和人们。他走出了军营，穿过街巷，正准备走向城中央的大阶梯，正巧瞥见艾伦，爱尔敏和三笠三人坐在哪里。他侧身躲在转角屋檐的屋檐下，将那半瓶酒搁在脚边。他有些自知之明，自己既不像埃尔文那样擅长于社交富有魅力，也不像韩吉那样完全天然直接。即使打招呼也没什么可说的，倒不如让这三个幼驯染说说心里话。

他们在说着自己的梦想，是蓝色的大海，好像很美的样子。

他站起身来，转身离开，不知不觉，走回了兵营，爬上军营堡垒顶端的石墙上。几年前的此情此景，他还有法兰和伊丽莎白陪着他，听着他们说要和他在一起的誓言，仰望着天空中的群星闪烁。

利威尔，你的梦想呢？今天，再也没人能够回答他，带着凉意的寒风吹过他短削的刘海，安静得都能听得见心跳。他已经宣誓过将这个砰砰跳动的心脏献给人类。除此之外，还该有什么奢求呢？爱尔敏他们想去看海。他不知道海是什么。他见过最美的东西是墙外碧蓝的天空，是那对在墙外自由飞翔的白鸽，以及墙内那双要他作出无悔选择的蓝色双眸。

原来，他还是想见一见那双眼睛的主人。只是那双眼睛的主人，总是留给他一个金色的背影；又或是总是在很高的地方，他只能瞥见，却无法直视；又或者是那双眼睛的目光总徘徊在成堆的书，文件，战略报告里；他不禁低头嘲笑了一下自己还在惦念些有的没的。

他又抬头望向玛丽亚墙的地方，发着呆。  
忽然听见后方传来熟悉的脚步声，卸去了立体机动装置的脚步声比往日轻快了不少。  
“ 你来了，埃尔文。”他突然不知道为什么又嘴欠了一句：“你大便憋完了？“  
“ 嗯。”埃尔文淡淡的应了句。  
“ 团长大人，你难不成也有时间出来吹风？”  
埃尔文没接话，走到他的身边，隔了半人宽的距离坐了下来。  
“ Levi……”埃尔文干着嗓子叫了他的名字。  
“ 什么？”  
埃尔文看着天空，顿了顿。  
“星空很美。”说完，转头望向了他。  
“ 你到底想说什么？”利威尔猛得转头望向了那双他惦念着的双眸，突然心惊。  
他从来没有看到过这双眼睛里有这么多无以名状的情绪。  
“ ……没什么”埃尔文的眼神瞥向了他手边的酒。  
“利威尔兵长，请我喝一杯吧。“  
“啧。”利威尔仰头猛干了一口，递给了埃尔文。  
埃尔文笑了笑，接过来，慢慢得饮了一口。  
两人在这片星空下中静静坐着，一夜无话。  
利威尔突然明白，原来酒的滋味竟然如此之苦。


End file.
